Bizarre
by Avaron macy
Summary: Seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu taxi di pinggiran kota Tokyo terlihat sedang melamun ditengah dinginnya angin musim gugur ini. Dia kembali teringat pada peristiwa pahit yang dialaminya seminggu yang lalu, dan wanita itupun tersenyum kecut kembali.


**Bizarre**

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bizarre by Avaron macy**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu taxi di pinggiran kota Tokyo terlihat sedang melamun ditengah dinginnya angin musim gugur ini. Dia kembali teringat pada peristiwa pahit yang dialaminya seminggu yang lalu, dan wanita itupun tersenyum kecut kembali.

"..hufft."

Tangan wanita itu terangkat keatas ketika dia melihat sebuah taxi melintas didepannya. Dengan pelan taksi itu berhenti didepannya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi wanita itupun masuk kedalam taksi itu. Wanita itu merenung kembali, sampai supir taksi itupun mulai menanyainya.

"Tujuan anda kemana nona?"

"Eh, komplek konoha benjiro blok.b pak."

Wanita itu mulai memandang jalanan luar dari kaca sebelah kiri saat taksi tersebut melaju dengan perlahan. Tatapan wanita itu kosong, terlihat sekali sedang banyak beban dalam hati dan pikirannya. Dan nama lelaki itu terucap kembali dalam hatinya.

"Sedang banyak pikiran eh, sakura?"

"Hah? Eh naruto? Sejak kapan jadi kau yang menyetir taksi ini?"

Naruto sang supir taksi itu pun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari penumpangnya, wanita itu.

"Kau ini masih muda sudah banyak pikiran saja ya. Aku sudah menunggangi taksi ini sebelum kau naik, dan asal kau tahu kau itu penumpang ketiga ku hari ini?"

Alis sakura terangkat keatas mendengar pernyataan teman sekampusnya itu. Teman sejak kecilnya malahan.

"Maksudmu, ini kerja sampinganmu?"

"Iya, sudah setengah tahun."

Bibir sakura pun mulai mengerucut mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. Tapi tidak bisa disalahkan juga, dari dulu sakura selalu berusaha menjauh dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku, kalau kau sudah punya kerja sampingan?"

Sebelum naruto menjawab, dia menyalakan radio itu dengan suara pelan.

"Hehe sakura.. Kau ini memang. Akukan tidak mau tiba-tiba datang padamu dengan mengatakan aku sudah jadi supir taksi sekarang sakura. Bisa-bisa kau malu, dan meneriakiku Bukan urusaaaanku bodoooh, kau mau jadi supir taksi atau apa. Hehe, tapi maaf deh kalau gitu."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan temannya itu, iya juga pikirnya. Bagaimana jika naruto mengatakan itu semua ketika dia sedang bersama sasuke atau teman-teman perempuannya, pasti dia langsung ngamuk pada lelaki pirang itu dan merasa malu. Walau sasuke juga sahabat naruto dan pasti tahu soal kerja sampingannya, entah kenapa sakura sering emosian dan malu sendiri ketika naruto mulai merecokinya didepan sasuke

"Kau ini naruto, ada-ada saja."

Naruto memandang sakura dari kaca spion depan taksinya, dan dia pun tersenyum melihat sakura tertawa kecil begitu. Sudah tidak melamun lagi pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana?"

Sakura mendengus panjang ketika naruto menanyainya begitu, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak jelas."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar jawaban ambigu sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dari mana, berjalan kaki dari rumah ke perpustakaan dan mampir sebentar ke minimarket untuk membeli minuman, dan jelas-jelas aku sudah membeli minuman. Aku masuk lagi ke caffe untuk minum kopi disana"

"Kau berjalan kaki dari rumah ke perpustakaan? Astaga sakura, Oh ya ampun.. Apa kau tidak capek?"

"Tidak juga."

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat sakura dari kaca spion dan bingung dengan tingkah temannya itu. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa naruto, aku hanya sedikit badmood."

"..."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, lihat jalan, eh.."

Naruto pun menurunkan pandangannya dari kaca spion ke depannya, ke arah jalan.

"Kau bohong."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sanggup membuatku berjalan sejauh itu kalau tidak sedang badmood? Hah, sudahlah naruto. Aku jadi menyesal memberitahu yang sebenarnya padamu"

Naruto pun bungkam, dan selama perjalanan ke tujuan penumpangnya itu tidak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan, Hanya alunan pelan dari radio yang terdengar. Sebenarnya naruto ingin mengatakan hal-hal yang lucu atau apalah agar suasana tidak tegang begini, tapi dia lebih memilih diam takut membuat sakura badmood lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghidupkan pemanas udara ketika dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Alih-alih langsung mandi setelah seharian diluar, dia lebih memilih rebahan di tempat tidurnya. Mengambil Hand phone dari sakunya, dan mengecek e-mail yang berisi satu pesan masuk. Dari ino, pikirnya.

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

"Hei sakura, bagaimana? Aku khawatir tahu.. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak mengabariku seharian. Apa katanya? Apa dia mau? Dia tidak menyakitimu kan? Kau harus membalas e-mailku dengan cepat. Aku penasaran tahu."

Sakura terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, sebelum dia mulai mengetik balasan e-mail untuk ino.

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

"Entahlah ino, aku belum ketemu dia hari ini.. Ini sungguh mengecewakanku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ya?"

Ketika sudah muncul tanda send, sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan ke toilet untuk mandi.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, sakura keluar dari toilet dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Terdengarlah bunyi hand phone wanita itu, lantas sakura pun langsung menyambar hand phone itu untuk melihat balasan e-mail ino.

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

"Apa-apaan kau ini tidak ketemu dengan dia? Kemana saja kau satu harian ini sakura? Oh ayolah.. apa mesti aku harus ikut turun tangan di usahamu yang pertama? Seharusnya didalam hati dan pikiranmu itu sekarang, kau mengatakan 'jangan lakukan sebelum aku merasa aku benar-benar memerlukanmu!' Masa untuk ketemu dengan dia saja bisa gagal.. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak menghubunginyakan? Kau pasti berjalan sambil melamun di sepanjang jalan seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan IQ nya lagi sehingga bertambah bodoh dan tidak mempunyai tujuan yang jelas sampai kau merasa capek dan akhirnya naik taksi untuk pulang kerumah. Aku harap tebakanku ini salah, dan jangan sampai benar-benar seperti tebakanku."

"Hahh.."

Sakura merasa pusing membaca e-mail ino yang isinya benar semua tentang kejadian hari ini. Dan benar saja sakura sama sekali tidak ada menghubungi lelaki itu untuk menemuinya. Merasa sudah lelah, sakura memutuskan untuk tidur dan tidak membalas e-mail ino lagi.

Dan sebelum matanya menutup, dia kembali teringat mengapa harus naruto yang ditemuinya hari ini.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Note: Helo, ini fic pertama saya.. Jangan ragu untuk meninggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review ya. Karena saya masih membutuhkan itu

Mind to RnR?


End file.
